Un Ángel Enamorado
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Observarlos, acompañarlos cuando es necesario que crucen hacia este lado. Lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria. Y ahora que veo a sus ojos tan azules como el mar donde nos reunimos, como el cielo que observo, no puedo escapar de ellos. Hay alguna manera de que me pueda mirar, de que la pueda tocar? Cuando eres un ángel deberías conocerlo todo, nada me preparo para lo que llaman amor


Un Ángel Enamorado

**Basada en la película Un Angel Enamorado ("City of Angels"). Vi esta película y me recordó cuanto me gustaba. Asi que porque no escribir una historia igual sobre mi pareja favorita de Glee: Santana y Brittany. Aun no se si el final será igual al de la película depende de como vaya avanzando y a quien le vaya gustando la historia. Asi que espero la disfruten. Pensamientos en " "**

Observarlos, vigilarlos, acompañarlos cuando es necesario que crucen hacia este lado. Lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria. Y ahora que veo a sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar donde nos reunimos, como el cielo que observo, no puedo escapar de ellos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que me pueda mirar, de que la pueda tocar? Cuando eres un ángel deberías conocerlo todo, pero nada me preparo para el amor.

**Capitulo 1: Ángel**

En una habitación infantil se podía observar como una mujer se movía rápidamente de un lado hacia otro, parecía estar atendiendo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba recostada en la cama. Y al costado de la cama de la niña se podía observar la figura de una mujer vestida de negro. Hermosa piel color caramelo, ojos marrones y profundos como el chocolate y un hermoso cabello oscuro que caí por sus hombros en forma de cascada. Parecía ser demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, no parecía tener ningún defecto a la vista. Y es que en realidad ella no pertenecía a este mundo.

"Por favor Dios, por favor se que rezo muy poco, pero por favor ayúdame"

Fue el pensamiento de la mujer que estaba observando, la podía ver caminando del baño de su casa hacia la cama de su pequeña hija con un termómetro en mano.

"Mamá, mamá me duele mucho, me duele, no puedo hablar y me duele tanto, me siento tan caliente" Leí los pensamientos de la pequeña mientras estaba sentada al costado de su cama, de pronto giro su cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. ¿Acaso me esta viendo, acaso puede? Fue cuando recordé que quizás si pueda, después de todo vine aquí para acompañarla a ella.

Cuando menos lo imagine ya me encontraba caminando al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba echada, médicos rodeándola, su madre llorando y caminando también a su lado. Entonces fue cuando me vio y sonrió. Pudo verme, estoy segura de que pudo hacerlo. Yo también le sonríe de regreso, para confortarla porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Durante cuánto tiempo ha tenido esta fiebre?- Escuche decir a uno de los médicos.

-Por más de 5 horas, hice todo lo posible para tratar de bajarla pero nada funciona- decía su madre entre sollozos.

-Ritmo cardiaco subiendo, puede entrar en taticardia- Dijo otro médico mientras que observaba pasar todo desde afuera de la sala donde se encontraban. Y la pequeña aún seguía viéndome.

-La respiración se está cortando-

-Introduzcan oxígeno en el cuerpo de inmediato!- Grito otro médico mientras que más y más personas rodeaban a la pequeña, podía observar a su madre llorando mientras que todo ocurría. Pero ella, la pequeña niña ya se encontraba a mi lado. Observando conmigo toda la escena. Tenía puesta la misma ropa con la que vino al hospital, un par de pijamas amarillas, la única diferencia era que se veía completamente saludable y normal.

-¿Eres Dios, no sabía que Dios era una chica?- me pregunto de manera inocente.

-No, no soy Dios- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces quién eres?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Santana- le conteste y me sonrió otra vez.

-Mama no lo entenderá- me dijo viendo a su madre llorar y llorar cada vez más afuera de la habitación.

-Lo hará, con el tiempo- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la conducía lejos de la sala.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-A casa- le conteste sinceramente. –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?- pregunte con sincero interés.

-Las pijamas- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Pijamas?- volví a preguntar sonriendo –Si- me afirmo la niña.

Seguimos caminando por el pasadizo hacia la luz donde todo estaría mucho mejor. Donde se encontraba casa.

Me encontraba en las construcciones de un edificio, observando la ciudad y todas las personas ir y venir. Podía escucharlos claramente, sus preocupaciones diarias, sus razones de felicidad, de tristeza, de enojo, las cosas que ellos creían los hacían feliz, triste o eufóricos.

"Solo le pido que sea por lo menos 3 veces a la semana, no es mucho pedir ¿o si?" Pensaba un hombre mientras conducía su auto.

"Debo tener el número de la chica que fue ayer a la tienda, tengo que tenerlo como sea" Pensó un joven que iba en bicicleta

"No puedo creer que Richard y yo nos vamos a casar en 3 días! Todos mis sueños se están haciendo realidad!" fue lo que me transmitió una joven mujer que caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo le diré a mi padre que soy gay? Me va a matar, no puedo hacerlo, todavía no. No importa que mamá lo sepa, el no puede enterarse" Fue la preocupación de un joven adolescente que compraba una soda.

"Cuantas veces tendré que venir a esta misma parada y no decir nada, soy una cobarde, la única razón por la que lo hago es para cruzarme con esa chica, es tan linda, quiero preguntarle su nombre" Reflexiono una joven de cabello castaño en una parada de autobús mientras observaba de reojo a una joven pelirroja que parecía de su misma edad.

"No debí tomar tanto anoche, no recuerdo el nombre del sujeto con el que dormí. AH! Que desgracia!, no puedo creer que todo lo hice por un estúpida pelea" Pensó una joven mujer mientras tomaba una taza de café y caminaba por la calle.

Observaba toda la ciudad y cada pensamiento, cada detalle, cada persona era diferente. Podía escuchar como hacían planes, algunos para viajar, otros solo por unos días o incluso solo por las siguientes horas que solo ellos podían sentir pasar. ¿Cómo es que todos son tan diferentes, tan únicos?

-¿También te lo estas preguntando no?- Note como apareció a mi lado de pronto, no es que me haya sorprendido, es solo que creí estar sola. Aunque por supuesto, se que nunca lo estoy en realidad.

-¿Tu también te lo has preguntado Quinn?- Le hice una pregunta a mi hermana, quien por supuesto poseía los mismos dotes que yo y se vestia de la misma forma.

-Me he preguntado algunas cosas, ¿exactamente a cual te refieres?- Me dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado en la viga de construcción y ambas observábamos y escuchábamos la ciudad.

-Pues, ellos, todos piensan en diferentes cosas y viven de una forma casi igual, pero en realidad cada uno es diferente, algunos se preocupan mas por otras cosas que otros. Cosas completamente diferentes por cierto.

-Pues si, esa es su forma de ser, no para todos, todo es igual de importante- Me dijo Quinn mientras miraba la ciudad.

-¿Sabes que es lo que les pregunto cuando estoy con ellos?- Le dije con una sonrisa-

-No, ¿Qué cosa?- Me respondió sonriendo y esperando mi respuesta.

-Que es lo que les gusta más o que es lo que les gustaba más de su vida. Lo apunto aquí, mira- Le alcance un pequeño libro de notas que cargaba conmigo, Quinn lo abrió y leyó su contenido por un breve momento.

-¿Pijamas?- se refería a la última anotación que hice.

-Si, fue la ultima persona que vine a ver. Una niña, me dijo que las pijamas eran su cosa favorita-

-Pijamas ¿eh? Solo un par de veces les he preguntado eso-

-¿Y que fue lo que te contestaron?- le pregunte

-Una vez, una anciana me dijo que extrañaría salir a caminar con sus perros, me dijo que desde que era una niña tenía perros y siempre los sacaba a pasear, la calmaba-

-¿En serio caminar con sus perros la calmaba?- pregunte un poco intrigada

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo- afirmo Quinn convencida. Luego de intercambiar un par de más de comentarios. Quinn y yo tomamos caminos separados, después de todo ambas teníamos tareas que cumplir. Estaba pensando en la siguiente persona que tenía que ir a acompañar, esta vez era un hombre adulto. Su cuerpo estaba fallando y estaba siendo operado cuando llegue al hospital. Era su corazón, le había estado fallando y por lo que observaba estaba fallando en este preciso momento.

-Llamen a la doctora de inmediato!- grito una de las personas en la habitación.

-Apliquen oxigeno! Entro en paro cardiaco, prepárenlo para cirugía de inmediato!- dijo otra de las personas presentes.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿desde hace cuánto entro en paro?-Fue la primera vez que escuche su voz, voltee y la vi.

-Hace uno o dos minutos Dr. Pierce- le contesto una enferma

-Su ritmo cardiaco está disminuyendo!- Anuncio mientras observaba las maquinas que tenía al frente y estaban conectadas al señor que había venido a ver.

-Ah! ¿Por qué, porque esta pasando esto?- se preguntó la joven mujer rubia que el resto llamaba Dr. Pierce en voz alta. Era una mujer muy hermosa, piel clara, pequeñas pecas que sobresalían en su rostro, cabello rubio y dorado como el sol que estaba atado en una cola. Me acerque un poco para observar la situación, tanto que estuve muy cerca del rostro de la joven doctora.

"No, porfavor no te vayas, aun no" Pensó mientras masajeaba el corazón de su paciente.

-Ya no hay ritmo cardiaco! Lo estamos perdiendo!- anuncio uno de sus acompañantes.

-No! No ira a ningún lado!- la doctora levanto la mirada y pude jurar que me vio. No era mi intención que me viera o dejarme ver, pero ella me vio con esos ojos azules cristales como el cielo. Me observo detenidamente durante unos segundos y pude sentir su vista en mi.

-Dr. Brittany, ya es tarde, ya no hay indicios de signos vitales-

Y era cierto el señor al cual iba a acompañar ya se encontraba a mi lado y ambos observábamos la situación desde afuera de la habitación.

-Esta listo?- le pregunte al señor

-Supongo que si- me contesto

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, que es lo que mas le gustaba?-

-El superball, era grandioso verlo con mis hijos- me contesto con una sonrisa que indicaba algo de nostalgia y seguíamos caminando por el pasadizo hacia el final que estaba iluminado. Mientras terminábamos nuestro recorrido no pude evitar mirar una última vez hacia atrás y pensar en aquella doctora, esa joven de cabellos rubios que estoy segura me miro, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero me miro a los ojos y yo vi en los de ella.

-Brittany- murmure su nombre mientras nos aproximábamos más hacia la luz.

**Bueno ese es el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y de ser asi dejen review, fallow o lo que sea que pueda motivar jaja. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones y votaciones si es que quieren que haga este fic un poco mas sensual, cuando por supuesto lleguen ese tipo de escenas. Mientras tanto será mas romance que otra cosa. Hasta entonces.**


End file.
